


Let My Soul Catch Fire, At Least I Will Burn With You

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal COULD have gotten away, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealous Will, Love Confessions, M/M, because when is there not when I'm writing, but Will though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't wake up dead, he finds that surprising.</p><p>or</p><p>A different ending to Digestivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Will becomes aware of with any clarity is confusion that he is aware at all. He doesn't wake up dead like he thought he would, he wakes up safe and warm in his own bed, dressed in his own pajamas. His memories are working to form a coherent story when Hannibal walks in. He pauses in the doorway and smiles to see Will awake. At the sight of him Will remembers Hannibal carrying him in the snow, laying him in the back seat of a car with quiet whispers. Somehow Hannibal had saved him from Mason and gotten him home, there seems to be no limit to what the man is capable of.

Hannibal sits in the chair set up beside the bed and looks at Will with a soft, fond expression. "Shall we talk about teacups and time, and the rules of disorder?"

"You carried me home?" Will asks ignoring the question. 

Hannibal chuckles under his breath. "For a while. Mostly, I drove." 

Will wipes a hand over his face. The drugs Cordell had given him seem to have mostly worked themselves out of his system and he is feeling relatively clear-headed and in control of his faculties. "You tried to cut my head open in Florence, but the next day you carry me home and put me to bed? Do you want to kill me or not?" 

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" Hannibal asks seriously. 

"I would ask you what changed your mind in the last twenty-four hours." 

"It's been an ongoing process." Hannibal smiles softly to himself. "I don't regret the interruption, it would have been a mistake to kill you."

"Today you feel like that. What about tomorrow? Or next month?"

"Life is a great deal more interesting with you in it. I know mine is." he says. "Your memory palace is building, it's full of new things. It shares some rooms with my own. I've discovered you there, victorious."

Will looks away. "I wouldn't call this victory." After a moment of silence Will closes his eyes and softly asks, "Why won't you just kill me? You tried yesterday, why is today different?"

"Today I accept what in Florence I did not." Hannibal says quietly but doesn't go on. 

Hannibal is waiting for him to ask and Will knows it. He takes a deep breath and doesn't care that Hannibal knows why. Doesn't care to hide behind a mask of indifference. Hannibal always sees behind it anyway. "Which is?" 

Hannibal gets out of the chair and kneels at Will's bedside. When he slowly reaches out for Will's hand making his intent clear, Will doesn't pull away. It occurs to him that he has never pulled away from Hannibal's touch. He told himself that it was for a greater purpose, his great plan, but he always knew that wasn't the whole truth, no matter how much he wanted it to be. Hannibal looks into Will's eyes and Will doesn't deny him that contact either. He doesn't think about what that means. He's careful not to think about anything. 

Will lets Hannibal hold his hand. He lets Hannibal stare deeply into his eyes, and when Hannibal tentatively raises his other hand to cup his cheek, Will let's him do that too. They stay like that for what feels like a long time before Will challenges, "Well?" 

Hannibal's eyes are sparkling in a way that Will has never seen before and he finds it hard not to be drawn into them. "I need you Will." Hannibal says finally. Will stares into his eyes telling himself that there has to be some deception in there somewhere, but all he finds is sincerity. "I accept that now. I accept that without you my life is... lacking." Will doesn't respond because he has no idea what to say. "Would you come away with me if I asked you? Could you? Or would you refuse me again?" 

Hannibal's soft voice and softer eyes infuse Will with warmth and he lets it happen. "At our last supper you gave me a chance to take it all back and I almost took it. I wanted to take it." he confesses, curious to see what effect it would have. "Would you really have forgiven me?"

"Yes." Hannibal says immediately. "I would have forgiven you everything. And I would have given you the world." Hannibal looks down and away and Will wants to chase those eyes, bring them back to him so he can continue to drown in them. "I will give you the world now, if you would but come with me." 

"I don't have your appetite." Will says quietly in lieu of an answer because his real answer refuses to budge from his chest.

"No. But you do have one of your own." 

"One that you would love to help me cultivate right?" Will says with a humorless laugh. 

"I have always wanted you to be intimate with your instincts Will. I continue to believe it would do you a great deal of good."

"And am I to put my trust in you again?" Will asks with a callousness he doesn't feel. "After everything?"

"Come with me Will," Hannibal says looking intensely into his eyes. "And I promise that I will meet death myself before I let any manner of harm come to you."

For a long while Will just stares into those fathomless eyes unable to believe what he is seeing. There is a part of him that wishes he couldn't see the truth behind Hannibal's words, that he could just go on believing him to be above trivial human feelings such as love. But the look in Hannibal's eyes cannot be misinterpreted or denied. And now that he's seen it, it cannot be unseen or unfelt. "Tell me why you saved me from Mason's." he asks quietly, searching Hannibal eyes trying to see even more. "Why did you bring me home, and stay with me? You could have left me at any point; just laid me down in the snow and walked away knowing I couldn't follow. You could have brought me here, put me in bed and left before I woke up. You _could_ have done a lot of things that would have gotten you away from danger. Why didn't you?" 

Will watches Hannibal watch him very closely as a long moment passes. "Something tells me," Hannibal says finally, "You already know the answer to that."

"Has it not occurred to you, Dr. Lecter, that maybe I want to hear you say it? That maybe I want to know if you _can_ say it?"

"Can you?" Hannibal retorts.

Will's heart immediately squeezes in his chest. "What do I need to say?"  

"Why you followed me to Florence." Hannibal answers. "You didn't set out to arrest me, that much is clear. And your murder attempt seems to have only been an afterthought. So why did you come after me Will? What did you want?"

Will narrows his eyes at Hannibal for a moment before looking away. "You show me yours, and I may be inclined to show you mine."

Hannibal stands up from kneeling at his bedside and sits back in his chair and studies Will closely as he speaks. "Alana and I made a bargain for your life, that's the official story. The reality of what happened is that Alana gave me the means to free myself with an assurance that I would not kill her just yet and that I would not allow you to die. You are correct that I _could_ have left you in the snow, I could have disappeared to parts unknown by the time you awoke. I could have done a lot of things I didn't do. But I didn't do any of those things, because I didn't want to do them." Hannibal's voice drops and Will wishes they weren't sitting so far apart. "I wanted to save you. I wanted to bring you home. I wanted to stay until you woke, if only to make sure you came away unscathed. 

"Why?" Will asks in frustration because they've been dancing around each other for several lifetimes now and his legs are tired, he just wants to rest. "I need you to tell me why. Tell me why so we can end this."

"End what?" 

"This." Will gestures vaguely to their surroundings. "You want me to come away with you, I want you to tell me why."

"Because I want you to be with me. I don't want it to be anyone else."

"You wanted it to be Bedelia." Will says bitterly.

"Only because you refused."  

"You made sure she came away unscathed too." Will doesn't know why he's holding on to that animosity, but it's strong and he wants Hannibal to soothe it.

"She will not, in the end. I have made a promise to have her sooner or later, and I always keep my promises."

"Have her?" Will is surprised at the staggering jealousy that floods his system at those words. "No Hannibal, you will not _have_ her. You have had enough of her. But I on the other hand," he says before he thinks to stop himself. "Have not had nearly enough."

Hannibal's face explodes in rapture. "Murderous jealousy Will? Tell me I'm dreaming." 

Will decides that their dance is over and beckons Hannibal to come and sit with him on the bed. Hannibal sits next to him with his back against the wall at the head of the bed and eyes him curiously. Will shifts so he can cup his palm to Hannibal's cheek. Hannibal looks at him in awe, but doesn't move otherwise. "Tell me Hannibal. I need to hear you say it."

"That I love you?" Hannibal murmurs gazing deeply into his eyes. "That I always have? That there is nothing I want more than to have you by my side until death takes us from this world?"

"Yes that." Will breathes leaning in and pulling Hannibal to him in the same instant. When their lips meet Will is largely unsurprised at the feelings of connection and love that burst inside him. He clutches at Hannibal with more than his hands as he licks his way into his mouth. He'd spent a lot of time _not_ thinking about physical intimacy with Hannibal, but when the thoughts did intrude he had heavy suspicions that it would feel something like this, like coming home, like he belongs exactly here and nowhere else. He knew, even at the height of his scorn, that Hannibal had taken up residence inside him and there was no getting him out, ever. He's tired of trying. There is only agony on that road and he's more than ready to take the off ramp. He presses closer letting one of his hands slide into Hannibal's hair. 

Hannibal holds Will to him him as close as he can before suddenly pulling away, breathlessly looking at Will as if he holds all of the secrets to the universe. "You have always been uniquely adept at distracting me Will, and what a beautiful distraction this is, but a distraction nonetheless." Hannibal strokes Will's cheek, his neck, and his jaw as he speaks because to keep his hands to himself now would be asking a lot. "Tell me why you came after me."

"I had to find you." Will says placing his hand over Hannibal's heart relishing the strong, steady beat there. "I didn't know what would happen when I found you, I just knew that I had to. I had to feel you again. I couldn't go any longer without feeling you. Without feeling _us_." Will drags Hannibal's mouth against his again and grips the back of his neck with both hands to keep him there. Hannibal has no intentions of trying to get away, but he does work to lay Will down seeking full access to kiss and touch him everywhere. Will lets him, but only until he can come to himself enough to push him gently away. "Not here." The yearning pouring off Hannibal feels _so damn good_ , but Will doesn't want Hannibal getting caught and he knows Jack will probably be coming as soon as he hears of their escape. He wants to be long gone before that happens. "Take me to where I can be yours, then I promise I won't stop you, I won't want to." He says with a coy smile. "I don't want to now, but I don't want anyone to find us here and take you away again. I can't be away from you again."

"You won't be." Hannibal breathes bending to devour his mouth. "I will kill anyone who tries to take you away when you do not want to go."

"Not if I kill them first." Will smiles when Hannibal pulls away to look at him in surprise. "Did you think I would come with you and not go all the way? Did you think I _could_?"

"I thought it would take some time." Hannibal says studying his face. 

"So much time has been wasted already Hannibal. Life is short, even shorter for us, I don't want to waste it with petty denials of what we both know to be true."

"Which is what?"

Will doesn't hesitate, doesn't want to give Hannibal any reason to believe he doesn't mean it. "I like killing. I liked killing Hobbs, I liked killing Randall Tier, and I would be lying if I said I didn't give a lot of thought to killing Jack with you over the last eight months." Will presses a lingering kiss to Hannibal's lips. "I like killing Hannibal. And I would like to do it with you. It's a pleasure we can share."

Hannibal moans and kisses Will like he wants to consume him, Will kisses him back with equal desperation because he knows that feeling well. "My glorious boy." Hannibal breathes when they finally part. "My beautiful, radiant boy."

"Alright, alright." Will protests pretending not to melt inside. "There will be plenty of time for that once we get to where we're going. Any ideas that's not Europe?"

Hannibal looks disappointed for a moment. "I guess Interpol would make that an unseemly choice. I hear Buenos Aires is lovely. We can get a house on the water. There is plenty of fishing, and tourists. I'm sure no one would think to look for us there."

"I hear the crime rate is rather high. I'm sure we could find some interesting ways to amuse ourselves."

"My dear Will," Hannibal says smiling and kissing him softly. "Of that I have no doubt."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride to Buenos Aires is nerve wracking. Will has to borrow Hannibal's calm more than once while going through the various security checks, terrified they would be caught at any moment. Hannibal whispers to him to just relax but that's much easier said than done. His nerves do let up once they're in the air though. Hannibal's calming voice speaks softly to him about the life they will have together when they land. He murmurs softly to Will for most of the trip and Will finds himself quickly consumed with a powerful longing for the life Hannibal is describing. His knee-jerk reaction is to stamp down hard on that longing but he doesn't give in to it. He's with Hannibal now, there's no going back and no real reason to fight it. He lets himself get wrapped up in Hannibal's words and his voice, in the world Hannibal is painting for him. "It's beautiful." Will tells him, and means it. 

"You're beautiful." Hannibal answers, and Will has never wanted to kiss anyone more.

 

The house Hannibal buys for them is in an upscale neighborhood called Recoleta. It's not on the water, but very close and Will can't wait to familiarize himself with everything. On the plane Hannibal had told him that Recoleta is arguably the main reason why Buenos Aires is often referred to as the "Paris of South America" and Will can see why. With it's elaborate French architecture, numerous parks and plazas, Recoleta is Buenos Aires' most classic neighborhood and Will knows Hannibal will be right at home with it's underground museums and opera houses and fine dining. 

Their house is a large two bedroom, one and a half bath French classic that comes furnished. It also comes with a rooftop terrace and a stunning view of the city and Will anticipates plenty of relaxing evenings up there with Hannibal sharing wine and conversation. He smiles fondly as Hannibal does something very close to gush about the wonderfully functional kitchen and he pictures them sharing many elaborately beautiful meals here. He could pretend wariness that some of those meals will contain meat that Hannibal won't be getting from a butcher, but that's all he would be doing is pretending and he doesn't expend the effort. He decides not to waste time pretending anymore. Who would he be pretending _for_ anyway? It's only he and Hannibal here, and he has never needed to pretend with him. "Show me the bedroom." Will says and something in his voice seems to shock Hannibal to stillness. Will closes the distance between them to slide his hand into Hannibal's hair and pull him into a kiss, and when their lips meet this time it's full of promise. "Take me to our bedroom Hannibal." 

Hannibal finally finds it in him to move and he takes Will's hand with a penetrating look and leads him up the stairs. 

After the initial look-see, Will tells Hannibal to stand in the middle of the room. He stands a few feet away and without preamble starts to slowly undress. "How long have you wanted to touch me?" He asks when he has his shirt off. He slowly runs his fingers over his newly bared skin watching Hannibal devour him with his eyes. 

Hannibal licks his lips and swallows hard. "I do not recall a moment that I have not wanted to touch you." 

Will's hands travel slowly down his stomach and unbuttons his pants letting them fall gracelessly to the floor before stepping out of them. He dips his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers snapping them softly, his eyes never leaving Hannibal's face, he wants to drink in every moment of barely restrained hunger. "Do you want to touch me now?" He asks smirking and taking his boxers all the way off and kicking them aside.

Hannibal's eyes rake over his naked flesh like he's been dying of thirst his whole life and he has finally, _finally_ lain eyes on a fresh spring. It takes long moments for Hannibal to speak and Will, utterly enthralled, waits. "Yes." is all that makes it past his lips.      

"Have you wondered what it would be like if I touched you?" Will asks calmly, casually closing the distance between them.

"Yes." Hannibal hisses out.

Will smiles and runs a finger lazily down Hannibal's tie. "I could touch you." he says looking up into his eyes and is fascinated by what he sees. Hannibal is struggling mightily to keep himself under control and Will wants nothing more than to see him lose it. "I could touch you right now." He lightly brushes the back of his hand against the obvious bulge at the front of Hannibal's slacks and takes utter delight in the accompanying noise and jerk of his hips it elicits. "But I won't." He says stepping away and Hannibal's disappointment is tangible. "I think..." he pauses, pretending to consider. "I think I'll touch myself instead. Right here." He pats the bed. Hannibal's eyes dart to it and back to him, and oh the _fire_ in his eyes. Will drinks it all in greedily, letting it feed his own. He sits on the bed and leans back on one hand spreading his legs, giving Hannibal a perfect view of everything. He wraps his other hand around his cock and starts casually stroking. He loves how Hannibal's eyes try to look everywhere at once, attempting to catalog everything. "Take off your clothes, all of them." He says on a low breath and Hannibal immediately obeys, standing up to let his eyes devour what they can when he has finished. Will is panting lightly and beads of precome have started to leak from the tip. Hannibal sees it, he has to because his eyes are glued there and he can't seem to stop licking his lips. "Are you wondering how it tastes?" Will grits out and swipes the head of his cock, spreading the precome for Hannibal to see.

"Yes I," he swallows thickly. "I would like to know how you taste." 

Will lets out a low moan and smirks devilishly. "What if I wanted you to say please?" 

"Please." Hannibal answers immediately. 

Will can sense the tightly coiled tension in Hannibal and it feels so good flowing through his veins. The intensity of the ravenous hunger pouring from Hannibal and the thought of what Hannibal is going to do when he is finally able to get his hands on him has Will so close already. "Mmmmm." He moans before forcing himself let go of his cock and breathe. He tries for a sexy smile but he's too far gone to pull it off. He was so focused on teasing Hannibal and almost teased himself too much. "Come here." he breathes flopping back on the bed. Hannibal seems to teleport next to him and Will laughs in surprise that he's just suddenly plastered against his side. "My eager cannibal." He teases turning to face him. "So ready for a taste." He kisses Hannibal deeply, moaning into his mouth. "You would do anything to taste me right now wouldn't you."  

"God yes." Hannibal breathes and Will can feel him trembling with the effort not to just _take_. 

"Say please." 

"Please Will."

"God I love that." Will smirks, his hips twitching seeking some kind of friction. This build-up is killing him; his cock is throbbing and aching and he wants to come so badly. On the outside he's playfully making Hannibal beg, but his own insides are pleading with heated intensity and he can't take any more of this teasing. "Do what you will," Will tells him. "I'm yours." 

A deep, animal groan churns through Hannibal's chest and in a flash he's on top of Will, straddling him and pinning his arms above his head. He's sure that Hannibal will let him get away if he really wants to, but he doesn't care to try. Hannibal kisses him fiercely, his mouth hot and demanding and Will can't hold back the helpless sounds that are coming from him, but they only seem to encourage Hannibal so he stops trying. "I would have you." Hannibal pants against his lips, his voice barely under control. "Say I can have you."

"Yes." Will says instantly. "Yes I want you to." 

Hannibal hurries to get the lube from his bag and when he comes back to Will he positions himself between his legs and slicks up his fingers. He drapes himself over him, breathing him in deep. "Have you done this before?"

"No, you'll be my only." Will can feel the smile against his neck which prompts him to add, "I've never wanted anyone else inside me. Only you."

Hannibal moans and sucks a bruise into his neck while simultaneously sliding two slick fingers all the way inside him. Will gasps and grips Hannibal's shoulders tightly. " _Mano neįkainojamas lobis_ ," Hannibal murmurs into Will's ear. " _Jūs esate saugūs mano rankose. Aš turiu savo širdį saugiai viduje savo, kaip jūs laikykite savo sielą viduje jūsų._ " Even though Will doesn't know what Hannibal is saying he relaxes all the same, soothed by the melody of his soft voice. " _Tik skausmas aš sukelti jums dabar bus įsišaknijęs malonumo. Tai aš įžadą._ "

"H-Hannibal." Will gasps rocking his hips onto Hannibal's fingers. He can barely believe the sound of his own voice, wrecked and cracking. 

Hannibal groans and adds a third finger. Will clenches tightly around him at first but soon relaxes into the penetration. " _Laukiu rojus tavyje_." he murmurs hotly, his control so near to slipping. 

"I don't know what you're saying." Will grates out. "And God I don't care, just fuck me already."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not your fragile fucking teacup Hannibal. I know you want to ravage me, do it." 

Hannibal slicks up his cock quickly and lines himself up, but he only nudges Will's hole and says, "Will you do something for me?"

"Jesus Christ will it get you fucking me any faster?" Will tries to sound demanding but it's hard with this fire burning him from the inside out. He sounds desperate to his own ears.

Hannibal smiles and says, "I will give you all you want Will, everything you want. Just promise me this one thing."

"Hannibal please, what?" Will is suddenly very aware of two things: Number one is that begging is definitely _not_  beneath him. And number two is that he is about four seconds away from doing so.

"Never leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Now if you don't fuck me right now I'll find someone who will." They both know that's not true, but the words have the desired affect anyway which is Hannibal's cock _finally_ inside him. "Ah!" Will chokes out at the _stretchingburingpainpleasure_ that nearly overwhelms him as Hannibal slowly slides all the way in. 

"I will kill anyone who touches you Will, in love or violence." Hannibal pants into his neck when his hips are flush against his ass. 

"I know you will." Will's heart is pounding, his entire body is trembling, his asshole is throbbing and _fuck_  all he wants is more. "Hannibal please. God please fuck me. Please." He begs giving up all pretense of control. Hannibal obliges, hissing in a shaky breath as he slowly pulls almost all the way out, before thrusting back in again. "God! Hann- ah!" Will cries loudly. Hannibal moans and lays firmly on top of him trapping Will's cock between them, causing sparks to fly behind his eyes. "Oh God." he gasps, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "I can't... I'm..."

"Oh my Will," Hannibal whispers breathily into his ear, so close to completion himself. "Come for me my splendid boy."

Will surrenders completely then, arching against him and crying out sharply as his cock explodes, painting them both in hot, thick stripes. Hannibal's hips stutter as he fucks him through it. "Will," he whispers, rapidly losing control. "Please."

"Oh yes." Will gasps squeezing his thighs tight around Hannibal's body. "Yes."

Hannibal slams his hips into Will one last time and stays buried there with a strangled sob as his body seizes and then shudders violently while his cock throbs and spills hotly inside. Will wraps his arms around him and kisses him everywhere he can reach, exulted at being completely joined, finally. Forever. 

They lay wrapped in each other catching their breath, ignoring the mess between them for the time being. Will is reveling in the feel of Hannibal inside him, and the filthy feeling of being filled with his come. He flexes his muscles to luxuriate in it even more and Hannibal grunts weakly in over-stimulation, but makes no attempt to move. 

"So..." Will says after a while, lightly running his fingers across Hannibal's shoulders. "How many dogs can I have?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew how to make it so you can just hover over the text for the translation. If anyone knows how to do that please tell me. 
> 
> Translations:  
> "My priceless treasure, you are safe in my hands. I hold your heart safely inside my own, as you hold my soul inside yours."  
> "The only pain I shall cause you now will be rooted in pleasure. This I vow."  
> "I await paradise inside you."
> 
> I wasn't even planning on a second chapter but I was thinking about this story and had a sudden flash of Will teasing Hannibal mercilessly and trying to see if he could make Hannibal lose control. And I set out to do just that but Will couldn't take his own teasing. *tsk tsk* And as soon as Hannibal started fucking him it was orgasm central. Not that I can blame him.


End file.
